This invention pertains to ballistic simulators and, more particularly, to a training device and process for improving the skill and accuracy of shooting weapons, such as shotguns and rifles.
It has been long been desired to provide training to improve skills in aiming and firing shotguns, rifles, handguns, and other weapons. In the past, many different types of target practice and aiming devices have been suggested that use light to simulate the firing of a gun. Such devices help train and instruct shooters by enabling them to practice aiming at a target either indoors or on an open range without actually making use of real projectiles (e.g. shot charges or bullets). The position of a projectile can be simulated by a computer and compared with the target position in order to determine whether the aim is correct.
In some systems in which shooters use a gun which emits a light beam to project a luminous mark on a screen, a successful shot with a light beam gun at a mark on a screen is indicated by the cancellation of the mark or the display of the simulated object which has been hit. Electronically controlled visual and audio indicators for indicating the hit have also been used.
In one prior art system, the flight of the target object is indicated by a constant change in the area and configuration of the target through changing the block area of the mark aperture by moveable shutter members. When the mark is hit, the movement of the shutters is ceased and a fixed configuration is projected and the flapping of the bird's wings stops. There is no way of indicating, however, that the target has been hit other than by stopping the movement of the projected image.
When using a light beam gun to shoot a concentrated light beam such as a laser beam, a target apparatus can be used to indicate the position of impact of the simulated projectile. One typical target apparatus comprises a light-receiving element such as a photo-diode or photoconductive cell. When used alone, however, such a light-receiving element can only detect whether or not a light beam discharged by a light gun has landed within a specified range on a target defined by the area of the light-receiving surface but does not indicate the exact spot within the specified range where the light beam impacts. In order to eliminate these difficulties, it has been suggested to use an electronic target apparatus with numerous light-receiving elements arranged in a plane so as to indicate which of the elements has received a light beam released by a light beam gun. A light beam gun in practical use projects a small a shot mark approximating a circle having a diameter of several millimeters. To indicate such a small shot mark on a target, it has been necessary to emit lights to correspond to the impact of simulated projectiles. Voluminous light-receiving elements have been used resulting in complex expensive electronic training equipment.
Other shooting equipment have been used. For example, one clay shooting system utilizes a light-emitting gun and a flying clay pigeon target provided with a light responsive element. Because the light responsive element is provided in the clay, the hit occurs when the light beam from the gun enters the light responsive element. Lead sighting which is required in actual clay shooting cannot be simulated by this system. Moreover, since the clay pigeon actually flies, the clay pigeon has to be retrieved for further use.
Training devices have been provided for the operation of rocket launchers, guided missile launchers, shoulder weapons or weapons of a similar type by providing the operator with conditions which are very close to those likely to be encountered under real firing conditions. Interest has also focused on training in the firing of guns from tanks, combat vehicles or other firing units of similar types.
Traditional training methods in marksmanship and firing tactics for hunters and other sportsman, police, military personnel, and others, leave much to be desired from the aspects of realism, cost and practicality. Many firing ranges have limited capacity, do not provide protection from rain or snow, are far away, or expensive. In most ranges, the targets are stationary. Furthermore, when live ammunition is used, expense, risks, administrative problems, safety concerns, and government rules and regulations are more burdensome. For initial training in marksmanship and tactics, it is preferred to have an indoor range where shooters can fire simulated projectiles against simulated moving targets.
In some systems, moving targets are projected on an indoor screen from a motion picture film and low power laser beams are aligned with the weapon barrel to simulate the firing of live ammunition. Shooters aim and fire their weapons at targets shown on the screen
Over the years a variety of weapon simulators, training devices and other equipment have been suggested, as well as various techniques and methods for their use. Typifying these prior art weapon simulators, training devices, equipment, techniques, and methods are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,042,174; 2,442,240; 3,675,925; 3,838,856; 3,88,022; 3,904,204; 4,111,423; 4,137,651; 4,163,557; 4,229,009; 4,534,735; 4,657,511; and 4,799,687. These prior art weapon simulators, training devices, equipment, techniques, and methods have met with varying degrees of success, but are often unduly expensive, difficult to use, complex and inaccurate because they fail to consider the internal delay of the projectile passing through the weapon after the trigger has been pulled and the external delay during which the projectile travels to the path of a moving target.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved shooting simulator and process which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.